


My Name, Ringing in Your Head

by Fangirl_on_a_bicycle



Series: Akali's Dating Ban(d) [4]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Akalynn was always gonna be the endgame of this series lol, Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cunnilingus, Evelynn's POV, F/F, Jealousy, Light BDSM, Strap-Ons, Strap-on blow job, some akali/kai'sa, some evelynn/ahri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 11:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_on_a_bicycle/pseuds/Fangirl_on_a_bicycle
Summary: “I’m not jealous,” she says automatically.Akali laughs, darkly. “You really believe that, don’t you.”





	My Name, Ringing in Your Head

**Author's Note:**

> I was destined to write something like this sooner or later for these two.
> 
> Neither of them are on their best behavior here. All the sexual activity is consensual but not always negotiated in advance and/or is negotiated “off-screen.” 
> 
> A billion thanks to the friends who saw bits and pieces of this in progress and said nice things and/or shrieked at me in capslock.

Evelynn wasn’t attracted to Akali immediately, not really. Akali was certainly cute. There was a lot of strength on her small frame. She was both stubborn and energetic; and by turns brash and self-deprecating. Her bright personality didn’t hide anything; her heart was always on her sleeve even when she tried to hide it, and that was appealing in ways Evelynn found it difficult to explain to herself. She was somehow more than the sum of her parts, and the more Evelynn was around her, the more fascinated she was. And without her noticing, that fascination changed into attraction. Evelynn’s quiet observation of Akali became looking at her with desire. 

Evelynn assumed she was off-limits, though. She doesn’t even entirely remember why, anymore. 

Until Akali openly stared at Evelynn’s cleavage after a few drinks. Until she flirted with Ahri like a teenager. Evelynn and Kai’sa saw where the night was going and left the two of them alone in that noraebang room. Hours later they got a caps-locked text from Ahri. After that--well. 

It was impossible during those long nights of video shoot on the train not to notice the looks Akali gave Evelynn when she thought Evelynn wouldn’t notice, or the way she fidgeted with her hat or her jacket every time Evelynn spoke to her. 

But even so--it was one thing to know Akali found her attractive. It was another thing for Akali to let herself be pulled back onto the subway car and backed up against a wall. She didn’t pull her wrist away; she unconsciously moved into claws dragged down her throat and chest. 

Oh, this was even better than Evelynn had hoped for. 

And yes, Akali was a bit of a brat even with a hand at her throat. But the way she looked up at Evelynn from her knees, a hand tangled in her hair, so eager to please--

She wanted this, then--to be taken apart, to be forced to beg--and there was almost nothing sweeter than that first  _ “Please.” _ It was easy to lavish Akali with praise while she slowly and perfectly came undone at Evelynn’s hands, a sharp edge at her jaw.

She could sometimes, just barely, see themselves reflected on the opposite window of the train car; see Akali’s expression go back and forth between arousal and frustration and barely suppressed fear until she was desperate; and Evelynn drank it in, savored the way she obeyed her, savored her pleas and cries--

But the best part was the way Akali leaned into her when it was over, bundled up in Evelynn’s lap in the back seat of the car with a blanket over her ruined clothes as she sipped tea, let Evelynn feed her and bathe her and lead her into Evelynn’s bed to sleep like the dead. 

 

She and Ahri had been reading when they heard Kai’sa’s noises through the hotel wall--once, then again, immediately followed by Akali’s. Ahri was amused, more than anything--”That’s all of us, then. I suppose it was only a matter of time.” Evelynn was pleased for Kai’sa; she could use the comfort and distraction; and it was fun to tease the two of them over the group chat.

Evelynn prided herself on not being jealous. But something itched under Evelynn’s skin, after hearing them together.  

Kissing Kai’sa after their silly dance had been a moment of impulsiveness; but Kai’sa was so beautiful and happy that it was hard to resist. Evelynn saw the gears turning in Akali’s head while Ahri and Kai’sa danced; poured the rest of the champagne so she wouldn’t stare at Ahri and Akali singing to each other.

She thought it would be harder to get everyone in bed together, but bless Kai’sa and her love of peaches--and utter shamelessness. 

It was deeply satisfying to have Akali give in to her in front of Kai’sa and Ahri; the way Akali sunk into it so easily. Akali was so proud of her ability to give orgasms; there was a kind of pleasure in making it difficult for her. 

Akali came the first time without warning, clearly surprised by it. But when Akali came the second time, the way she sounded, the way her gaze stayed on Evelynn, the way she eagerly responded to Evelynn’s taunts--it made Evelynn’s body betray her, and she was just as surprised by her own orgasm. When it was over, Akali looked at her in a way that seemed to see right through her, and Evelynn had to turn away until she could control her expression better.

She got in the shower the moment she was able to do so politely--it was the only place she could be alone, away from the confusing way Akali’s still-naked body made her feel, and away from the shrewd way Ahri was looking at her.

 

Ahri suggested they all share a house, mostly for convenience. All of them adjusted to sharing a space, to sharing meals, to seeing each other in the morning with rumpled hair and no makeup. The amount of casual touching between all of them went up a great deal. Anyone sitting in the living room was liable to find someone else sitting with them and snuggling--more than once they all crammed onto the same couch, with Kai’sa or Ahri sometimes draped over the others’ laps. 

Akali’s bedroom walls were immediately covered in posters. They all got used to keeping things out of the range of Ahri’s tail. And Kai’sa was the happiest Evelynn had ever seen her, singing in the kitchen on the nights when she made dinner for all of them. 

And they all had their own rooms, but on any given night there was a fair chance someone was in a bed that wasn’t their own.

 

* * *

 

Evelynn walks into the kitchen with the intent of making tea, only to find Ahri and Kai’sa making out against the counter, Ahri’s hand up Kai’sa’s shirt. They notice Evelynn and move away from each other self-consciously.

“Don’t mind me,” Evelynn grins, as she fills the kettle and clicks it on. “I’m just getting tea.” 

She gets out her favorite mug and the tea and there’s whispering behind her that she pretends not to hear, even when Kai’sa says, “No,  _ you _ ask her!”

Ahri loudly clears her throat. “Once you’re done with your tea, Kai’sa wants to know if you’d join us.” 

“It wasn’t  _ entirely _ my idea!” Kai’sa protests.

Evelynn turns around. Kai’sa is blushing, arms crossed over her chest; and Ahri is smirking, and it’s entirely too adorable. 

“I’d love to. But we should probably invite Akali, too,” Evelynn points out. “Where is she, anyway?”

Ahri pulls out her phone. “Dunno. Probably out on a street corner doing something she shouldn’t, considering she’s recognizable even in a mask. But I’ll text her.” 

She types out something and pauses before she puts the phone down. “She didn’t read it immediately so chances are I’m right. Her loss, though.” Ahri’s grin turns nearly feral. “Evelynn, you have the biggest bed, can we use yours?”

“It’d be my pleasure.”

Less than half an hour later, the front door opens and slams shut, shoes drop on the floor, footsteps thunder up the stairs, and Akali bangs open Evelynn’s bedroom door, an old paint-stained sweatshirt already pulled halfway over her head. 

“Shit! Fuck! I got here as soon as I could. What did I miss?”

Evelynn had been kissing Kai’sa while Ahri’s head was between Kai’sa’s legs, but now Evelynn watches Akali shove off her pants and socks and nearly jump into the bed, crawling up towards Evelynn to quickly kiss her and then Kai’sa. 

“You interrupted us, you know,” but Evelynn is smiling. It’s hard not to smile at Akali’s enthusiasm--or how good she looks naked.

Akali sits up on her heels and says, “I apologize for interrupting,” but she can’t keep a serious face, either. “Sorry, Kai’sa. And Ahri.” 

Kai’sa has a hand in Ahri’s hair now. “S’fine, ‘Kali.” Ahri just looks up and waves one hand before refocusing and making Kai’sa gasp.

Akali turns towards Evelynn and gives her a flattering up and down with her eyes before motioning towards the other two with a tilt of her head, her ponytail swinging along. “You want what she’s getting?” 

“That’s a rather crude way of putting it, but yes, I’d like that.” 

“Oh, excellent,” and Akali kisses Evelynn again, smelling of the outside and maybe the tiniest bit like spray paint.

For all of Akali’s impatience in nearly every other part of her life, she is endlessly patient at this, with them; always present and attentive. Akali moans and her eyelashes flutter shut when Evelynn gets close to orgasm and pulls on her hair, and seeing how much Akali enjoys it pushes Evelynn into her orgasm faster than she wanted. Kai’sa insists on doing the same for Akali, and seeing Akali gasp and quiver with Kai’sa between her legs is nearly as good as the view of Ahri on top of Evelynn’s strap-on, her breasts moving and her ears twitching. Akali comes and Ahri follows right after her, and the moment Ahri moves away and Kai’sa sits up, Evelynn has Akali on her hands and knees. 

Akali’s pliable and easy after coming once already, rolling over and moving up at the slightest suggestion. Evelynn lets Akali touch herself this time, and she can’t see much of Akali’s face this way, but she watches her back arch, the way she moves. When she comes again Evelynn can feel the resistance against her thrusts, and Akali is as noisy as she always is while getting fucked as she leans on her other arm, her cries muffled by the pillow under her face.

Evelynn doesn’t come this time but it’s a close call, and she can feel Ahri’s eyes on her again, damn her. She pulls out and Akali flops onto her back, throwing an arm over her red face and laughing, and if Ahri or Kai’sa notices the smile that spreads across Evelynn’s face in response before she can hide it, well, it is what it is. 

 

One night Akali goes out to a club for an act nobody else in the house is interested in. She comes home with some girl, both of them drunk and failing to hide it as they giggle and noisily stumble into Akali’s room after everyone else is in bed. It’s impossible not to hear the girl’s cries of ecstasy shortly after, slurring out Akali’s name.

Even after her noises reach a crescendo and finally stop, Evelynn can’t sleep. The sound of that unfamiliar voice echos in her head, around and around. She gets up and finds her headphones and her phone and tries to listen to music but it doesn’t help, and she only drifts into a fitful sleep hours later.

When she wakes up the next morning she texts Ahri and Kai’sa and finds out the girl left already, and Kai’sa says “Akali is a little hungover, poor thing.” Ahri responds that it’s only fair after she kept them all awake.

That night Evelynn stalks Akali into her bedroom, pins her to the bed with her hands over her head, kisses her like she’s trying to find the taste of the girl still lingering in Akali’s mouth. Akali arches up into Evelynn and doesn’t ask any questions.

Evelynn makes angry scratches on Akali’s bare thighs, harder than she means to. She sees the first set of marks, and her arousal is iced over with terror--surely it’s too much and Akali will hate her--but Akali is still under her. Evelynn does it again, and Akali gasps but doesn’t move away. 

“You like that?” Evelynn is going for intense but to her own ears she sounds worried, instead.

“Yes,” Akali responds, breathless. 

Evelynn does it again and again and again before moving her hand to where Akali is slick, and the sights and sounds of Akali coming under her wash away the previous night.  

Afterward Evelynn finds an ointment in the bathroom and rubs it into the welts; and Akali watches her do it with soft eyes. Evelynn gives Akali tea and soup and holds her until they both fall asleep, and she isn’t really sure who is comforting who. 

 

Akali keeps seeing the giggly girl from the club. She never brings her over again, though; Evelynn only knows where she’s gone because Ahri and Kai’sa ask about her, and because Akali posts photos of the two of them to her social media. 

Evelynn skims past the photos of them on her feed, most of the time. The girl couldn’t be more of a contrast to Evelynn if Akali was trying. She’s pretty, albeit in a boring and conventional kind of way. The only photos of her that don’t include an easy, genuine smile are the ones where she’s making silly faces. And despite all their public photos being perfectly innocent and easily passed off as just friends, the comments frequently include fans wondering if they’re dating. 

Akali disappears for the night once or twice a week, and when she comes home Ahri and Kai’sa tease her and she blushes and smiles and ducks her head down to hide her face under her hat. Akali’s constantly smiling at her phone, which seems to buzz all day.

It makes Evelynn furious--at Akali. At herself. Because she can’t stop. After every time Akali is gone overnight, Evelynn fucks her again.

Evelynn is overdoing it. She knows she is. There’s once she pounces on Akali the moment she comes home, hating that she can smell the other girl’s perfume, holds Akali face down on the bed, drooling and whining around Evelynn’s fingers in her mouth while she slides a dildo in and out of Akali’s cunt. But the longest Evelynn manages to hold off after Akali has seen the girl is two torturous days of being able to think of nothing else, and she tells herself to stop imagining that she sees a look of relief on Akali’s face when Evelynn gets her alone to back her against a wall and grab a handful of her hair.  

 

Things Evelynn does to Akali on different occasions: opens her up with her mouth and fingers and toys, pushes her to her knees, pulls her hair, pinches her, scratches her, holds her wrists behind her back while fucking her, ties her wrists to the headboard. Makes her come once, twice, until she’s exhausted; keeps her on the edge for an hour before making her come so hard she cries. 

Akali never turns her down, never says no, never pushes her away; but Evelynn watches her, notes her reactions, quickly learns the difference between token resistance out of pride or brattiness and hesitation out of dislike or discomfort. Akali is easily aroused by being embarrassed in just the right way-- _ Look at how much you’re enjoying this; everyone knows how much you like it. _ Akali glows under praise, no matter how much she tries to hide it, and it’s impossible to resist _ \--You’re so good, you’re perfect, that was wonderful, thank you.  _ Pet names slip out of Evelynn’s mouth _ \--kitten, darling. _

Evelynn doesn’t always hurt Akali, but when she does she relishes the way Akali turns towards her when it’s over; the heavy, soft weight of Akali in her arms as she sips water or tea, eats something, and falls asleep while Evelynn pets her hair; unguarded and needy in a way Evelynn can only dream of ever being.

 

They’re getting ready to go on stage for a show when Evelynn hears Ahri making a fuss. She turns to look, and Ahri is grabbing concealer and kneeling in front of Akali. 

The gap in Akali’s pants has exposed a bruise on the inside of her upper thigh. Ahri is talking as she dabs concealer over the mark. “How did you even--no, never mind. I’m sure I can imagine.”

Kai’sa leans away from her mirror and looks over, blowing on the glue of a strip of fake eyelashes. “Wow. That’s kind of impressive.”

Evelynn remembers exactly how Akali got it, two nights ago, and runs her tongue over her incisors thinking about it--the noises Akali had made, one hand clutching the bedsheets and the other between her own legs, shaking from trying not to jerk away from Evelynn, but she’d come so fast that Evelynn had teased her about it and then made her come again--

Akali’s blushing, the red barely peeking out from under her mask. Could be Akali remembering Evelynn biting her. Could be Ahri touching her thigh with her face at crotch level. 

Ahri looks up at Akali.“I’m glad the two of you are having fun, but don’t let her leave marks on you where they show in your stage outfits, okay?” She turns towards Evelynn. “I mean it, Eve.”  

Evelynn waves her hand dismissively. “Yes, yes, fine.” 

The next time she’s with Akali, Evelynn makes sure Akali has a bruise on the other thigh, where her pants cover them. The other mark is already mostly faded, though. It’s been a while since Akali’s had the time to see the other girl; they’ve been working so much.

 

Kai’sa and Akali are watching TV on the couch one afternoon, and Evelynn can hear them giggling from another room, their voices quiet but increasingly flirtatious in tone. They disappear up the stairs into Kai’sa’s room, from which can be heard more giggling, then silence, then Kai’sa. 

Later that day Akali is in the shower and Evelynn opens the door, drops her clothes, and gets in. Akali doesn’t look surprised, but she doesn’t look dismayed, either. Evelynn pushes Akali to the wall of the shower with a hand over her mouth and gets her off with the shower head without breaking eye contact. The moment Akali’s done shaking she gets on her knees without being asked, pushing one of Evelynn’s legs up to rest on the side of the tub. Akali slides fingers into her only after Evelynn is panting and moving against her face and has her own hand pressed against her mouth, trying to stay relatively quiet. After Evelynn comes Akali stands up, and Evelynn kisses her, then washes her hair for her, scrubs her back, wraps her arms around her standing in the hot water as Akali leans against her and puts her hands over Evelynn’s. 

Evelynn feels like she’s full of something, heavy with some string of words that might make sense if she could only figure out where it starts, but she presses her mouth shut and kisses Akali’s shoulder instead.

That same night, Akali leaves the house without a word and is gone all night, presumably at the other girl’s house. And when Evelynn sits down in the living room to read to distract herself from thinking about it, Kai’sa curls up against her with her own book and Evelynn finds herself absentmindedly petting Kai’sa’s hair, until she looks down and realizes Kai’sa is asleep with her head in Evelynn’s lap. (How can they all trust so easily? How does it not terrify them?!)

 

Two days later Evelynn catches Akali smiling absentmindedly at her phone in the kitchen, waiting for water to boil. Evelynn knows there’s a livid red line just under the waistband of Akali’s pants, having put it there just the night before.

She traces the spot where she knows it is with her fingertip. “Does she know that you let me do this?” Evelynn doesn’t bother to say who she means. Akali doesn’t look away from her phone, but she’s stopped smiling.

“No.”

“How do you explain the marks, then.” She presses on it just to hear Akali hiss in a breath. 

“Martial arts injuries,” she says, eyes closed.

“She must know that’s a lie, unless she’s just that stupid.”

Akali shrugs. “She believes what she wants to.”

“She’s an idiot.”

“I like her.”

“But you lie to her.”

Akali has no answer for that. The electric kettle clicks off and Akali moves away from Evelynn’s hand.

 

At a show--someone in the audience throws a bra onstage, of all things. Akali picks it up, and says with a voice full of swagger, “Did someone lose this?” The crowd goes wild.

They have separate dressing rooms at this venue. The show ends, and Evelynn yanks Akali into hers by one arm and barely twists the lock shut before she pushes Akali against the counter hard enough for the things on it to rattle. She pulls Akali’s mask off and tosses it on the counter next to her own discarded claws before tangling a hand into her ponytail and roughly kissing her. Akali groans into the kiss; wraps arms around Evelynn’s waist. 

Evelynn moves Akali’s thighs apart with her own, shoves against her until Akali is sitting on the counter, knocking over expensive lipsticks and hair supplies. She moves Akali’s top up just far enough to give her access to suck and bite at Akali’s breasts, then she grabs at the waistband of Akali’s leggings and yanks, and between her and Akali they get the waistband worked part way down her thighs and Akali is bare-assed on the counter, her hands braced behind her and her top bunched up above her tits. 

Evelynn kneels on the floor and pushes Akali’s legs up until she can press her face between them, her mouth on Akali’s cunt, and Akali bites her lip and watches her.

When Akali is noticeably close to orgasm Evelynn stops and stands up and Akali whines in frustration, but Evelynn is leaning forward and sliding three fingers into her, pressing hard against her g-spot, and Akali moans out, “Oh, fuck.”

“Touch yourself.”

Akali leans on one hand and rubs at her clit with the other while Evelynn fucks her. She’s rocking into Evelynn’s hand, gasping and moaning, almost immediately as close as she was a moment ago. 

“Beg me to come.”

“Eve, please, I’m really close.”

“I know you are, kitten. Beg for it or I make you stop.” 

Akali is looking at her, despite her red face and half-closed eyes.  _ Look at me, darling. _ “Please let me come, please, Eve, please I’m so close, please let me come oh god oh fuck Eve please,  _ please--”  _

It’s music to Evelynn’s ears, her own body responding to the sound, so aroused she’s aching, but she can tell Akali is perilously close to the point of no return.

“Oh, you’re so good for me, you can come now.” 

Akali takes a ragged breath once, twice; then tightens around Evelynn’s fingers, spasms over and over in time with her cries. 

She’s barely done before Evelynn pulls her fingers out covered in Akali’s slick. She moves her own thong aside to masturbate, bracing one hand against the counter next to Akali’s ass. She’s not even looking at Akali’s face, just her bared breasts that move up and down as Akali catches her breath and Akali’s soaking pussy. 

Evelynn comes so fast she should be embarrassed, her face hidden in Akali’s neck, smelling her sweat and arousal and leaning slightly into the leggings still stretched between Akali’s open thighs. When she’s finished she steps back enough for Akali’s legs to finally come down. 

She can see her own face in the mirror, flushed through what’s left of her stage makeup, her lipstick long gone. There’s a shiny damp spot showing from under the hem of her miniskirt as she smooths it back down. Akali slides her ass off the counter and pulls up her leggings despite being a mess herself. 

Akali tugs her top back down over her breasts, covering at least one mark that’s definitely going to be a bruise tomorrow. “Just because someone threw a bra at me? Thought I had to at least kiss someone.” She’s clearly going for cocky, but it doesn’t quite land. 

Evelynn’s blood turns to ice but she ignores it, reaching behind Akali for her makeup bag and picking up all the things Akali knocked over. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Akali sighs. “I’m not stupid, Evelynn.”

“I never said you were. You need to go pack up your things. Ahri and Kai’sa are probably waiting for us at this point.” 

Akali doesn’t say anything in response, just grabs her mask and leaves, all but slamming the door behind her. 

Evelynn sits down on the counter and realizes her hands are shaking.

 

It ends, this thing between Akali and the girl. Evelynn overhears her telling Ahri, who makes sympathetic noises. 

Akali is miserable, but more than that--she’s angry. For several days, every time they’re in the same room she doesn’t speak to Evelynn if she doesn’t have to, only glares at her and doesn’t bother hiding it, like a dare. 

“What’s up with Akali?” Kai’sa asks her, after watching Akali slam a cupboard door shut and then stomp off to her room because Evelynn walked into the kitchen. “What is she so mad about?”

“Why are you asking  _ me?” _

Kai’sa gives her a pitying look, and it’s more than Evelynn can stand. She walks off and Kai’sa audibly sighs behind her. 

 

Evelynn corners Ahri that night and they tumble into Evelynn’s room, and Ahri rides her strap-on until she shouts, then slides down between her legs as Evelynn takes off the harness, and Evelynn can’t look at her, muffling her own sounds with her hand when she comes. Ahri wipes her mouth as she moves back up the bed and collapses next to her. 

“Hey. Are you okay? Do you want to talk?”

Evelynn blinks at the ceiling. “I’m fine.”

Ahri huffs. “Eve, I love you, but you are a stubborn, ridiculous woman sometimes.” 

Evelynn snaps back, “Takes one to know one, gumiho,” but there’s no heat in it. Ahri sighs and slides off Evelynn’s bed. 

“Even if you won’t talk to me, you should at least consider talking to her,” Ahri says, getting dressed again. “I’m not just saying this as your friend. I’m saying this as your manager.”

“I’ll take that under advisement,” Evelynn says dryly. 

“Evelynn. Look at me.” 

She glances over. Ahri is standing next to the bed with her arms crossed over her chest. 

“If the two of you are visibly avoiding each other at appearances people are going to notice and talk about it. We’re on TV in a week and a half, which means you have a week and a half to figure this out.” Ahri closes the door behind her as she leaves.

Evelynn hoped sex with Ahri would be a pleasant distraction, but now her mood is even darker. She rolls over, the urge to push it all away and think about something else warring with the sudden urge to chase Ahri down and tell her everything. She isn’t even sure what she’d tell Ahri, is the worst of it. She’s been refusing to look at the tangled mess of words and thoughts and feelings for so long that she has no idea which strand of the knot to even start with. Evelynn could open her mouth to speak and nothing would come out.

 

She wakes up the next night to Akali closing her bedroom door and climbing into her bed, facing her.

“For a ninja you’re not very good at sneaking around,” Evelynn mumbles, still half-asleep.

“Good thing I wasn’t trying to sneak around, then.”

“What are you doing here?” Akali was not in the habit of sleeping in Evelynn’s bed unless they’d just had sex in it. 

“I can’t sleep for shit lately.” 

That didn’t clarify anything. There’s a long pause. Evelynn’s eyes start to close again. 

“Evelynn? Can we talk?”

She blinks. “Did Ahri tell you talk to me?”

“What? No. Why would she do that?”

“No reason.”

There’s another long pause before Akali speaks again. “Eve, I--” and her voice breaks. 

Evelynn’s awake now. “What is it?”

“I just--I wish you could just--what if I want you, and I don’t want to wait until you’re jealous--”

“I’m not jealous,” she says automatically.

Akali laughs, darkly. “You really believe that, don’t you.”

Evelynn takes a deep breath. “I...No. I don’t--I don’t understand myself, sometimes.”

“Well, that makes two of us, because I don’t understand you either.”

Evelynn replays the conversation in her head. “You said that you want me.”

“I always want you.”

She doesn’t know what to do with that. It feels like something cracking open in her chest. “Oh.”

“How can you possibly not know that by now?”

Evelynn breathes into the dark, her mind scrambling for solid footing. 

“But what about that little girlfriend of yours?” 

“She was never my girlfriend.” Akali sounds bitter. “And anyway, she broke it off. Started dating some guy that her mom’s been pushing on her, even though she hates him. Good luck to her, I guess.

“But--Evelynn, she--I need you to understand. Things with her--it wasn’t complicated. We could talk for hours about nothing, or play video games. She texted me and sent me photos of silly things.”

“I’m not that kind of person. You know this.” 

“I can’t picture you playing Mario Kart, no, though once upon a time I would have said I couldn’t picture you singing Pentakill in a noraebang room either,” and she laughs around her tears. “And I know it would have ended sooner or later, when she figured out I was lying to her all the time--that you and me were--but she didn’t wait for someone else to--” Her voice breaks again, and she wipes at her eyes, and Evelynn feels it, somehow; a horrible ache pouring into the crack in her chest until she can barely breathe.

“But I--Evelynn--I just want you to want me, without it being, like, revenge for someone else wanting me, too. You--you do want me, don’t you?”

Evelynn closes her eyes even in the dark. Evelynn has to say it. Because the only thing worse than saying it is not saying it; because the weight of all the things she can’t say is nothing to the audible pain in Akali’s voice.

“Yes. All the time. More than anything.” More than she can handle, some days. Enough to make her wall herself off, trying to make it stop, and failing and failing and failing--

“Then--then why can’t you--” Akali doesn’t finish the sentence.

“I don’t know.” 

Akali is sniffling, her breath catching. Evelynn’s eyes sting, as though Akali’s tears were contagious.

She’s grasping for anything, at this point. “But Akali--you never come on to me.” 

“I--I guess I assumed you didn’t want me to. Because you only ever seemed to want sex after I was with someone else. So I just--didn’t. With you. And if--if you’d turned me down--I don’t know.”

Nevertheless, Akali is the one who finally ends the distance between them, moves forward, holds Evelynn’s face in her hands in the dark. “But--Evelynn, please; I want this, I want  _ you _ \--” and kisses her.

It’s a bit like a dam breaking, after that--Evelynn rolls over, Akali under her, kisses her desperately, tasting the salt of Akali’s tears, god, she can’t get enough of her, it’ll never be enough--

Akali pulls back, just barely. “Wait, Eve, wait.” Evelynn stops kissing her, her heart sinking.

Except Akali is still holding her face. “Do you just--not want me to share me?”

Evelynn blinks at her. “That would be extremely hypocritical of me. I fucked Ahri last night.”

Akali laughs. “Okay, good. But then--what’s the problem?”

Evelynn closes her eyes. “I shouldn’t--I don’t like--” Why can’t she just  _ say _ it? What’s  _ wrong _ with her? “I want you too much, and I like hurting you, and I want people to see the marks I leave on you and know that--that I made them--”

Akali’s voice is soft. “Evelynn. Do you really think I’d let you hurt me if I didn’t like it? Or mark me? Did you think I was faking it this whole time?”

“No. I guess not.”

“I like the marks. I wasn’t going to cover that one bruise, until Ahri made a big deal out of it. She was probably right, though.” 

Akali’s thumb traces Evelynn’s mouth. 

“And the way you take care of me sometimes when we’re done. That’s not just for my benefit, is it.”

“No.”

Akali kisses her again. “Then there you go. If you want to talk about safewords and all that kind of stuff, we can do that. But you check in with me  _ constantly, _ if you haven’t noticed. ‘Is this too tight, darling? Was that too much?’ And you pay attention--sometimes you know before you even ask.”

“But this--possessiveness. I don’t know how to make it stop.”

“So, don’t?” 

Evelynn’s silence must express her confusion.

“I don’t mind that you always want to fuck me after I’ve been with someone else. It’s hot as hell, to be honest. I just--I need you to want me the rest of the time.”

Evelynn takes another deep breath. “And I do. But--you can’t lie about us anymore.”

“What?” 

“If you ever date someone outside of the band again, you have to tell her you fuck all of us. Did Ahri and Kai’sa know that you hadn’t told her?”

“No.” Her voice is uneasy.  

Evelynn pulls Akali’s hand away from her face. “I thought that’s why you never brought her home after the first time. You were afraid of her finding out. Or Ahri and Kai’sa finding out she didn’t know.”

Akali turns her face to the side and fidgets. “I was worried she’d gossip about it. I don’t want people knowing all of our business.” 

“Then don’t fuck anyone who might talk. But you didn’t ask Ahri and Kai’sa how they felt about it. You said yourself, things weren’t complicated with her. But things are complicated now whether you like it or not. You don’t get to lie just to pretend otherwise. That wasn’t fair to her, and we’re not your dirty secret.” She nearly spits out the last sentence. 

“What do you care, when you were so jealous of her?” 

Evelynn sits up. She’s tempted for a horrible second to make Akali leave. 

“I do actually care about other people, you know. And I wouldn’t want you to do the same thing to me.”

“I wouldn’t!”

“And how am I supposed to know that?”

“What do you want me to say, Evelynn?”

“That if you date someone outside of the band, you won’t hide that you’re still fucking us.” 

“That I’m still fucking  _ you, _ you mean. I was with Kai’sa that once and that was it other than you, the whole time I was seeing her, and you _ know  _ that.”

“Yes, fine, you’re right. I want you to tell them you’re fucking me. That the bruise on your thigh was from my teeth. That the red lines on your hip were from my fingernails. That the mark on your ass was when I pinched you until you squirmed, so that you’d remember it every time you sat down for days.” 

She’s leaning over Akali again, face inches away. “That I don’t always hurt you, but when I do, you love it. That you let me mark you so everyone who sees it knows who you belong to. That even when you eat their pussies until they scream your name in the middle of the night, the next day you’ll let me restrain you or hurt you or make you beg me to come, and you like it so much you once came into my room in the middle of the night to ask me to keep doing it.”

“Oh, god.” Akali’s voice is shaky.  

“Do you promise?” Akali’s chest moving up and down with her fast breathing, and she’s close enough to see that Akali is looking at her in that way she does sometimes, like she can’t look away and doesn’t want to; like she’d follow Evelynn anywhere, do anything she asked; and it’s more intoxicating than any drug. 

“Yes, I promise.”

Evelynn rewards her with a kiss that deepens rapidly. Akali moans, winds arms around her neck, opens up to her; pliant and humming with pleasure, and Evelynn kisses down her throat. 

Akali is talking again, hurried and higher-pitched than usual. “But you--you have to promise you won’t wait to do it until you’re jealous, that you’ll do it because you want me, and that it’s okay for me to ask for it.”

“I want you all the time. I’d do this every day if you let me,” she says into Akali’s neck.

“How is that a bad thing?” 

“I’ll run out of places to leave marks that don’t show and Ahri will complain.”

Akali laughs, still shaky. “That’s fair.”

Evelynn takes a deep, slow breath, inhaling the sleepy warmth off Akali’s skin. “Yes, Akali, I promise.” 

She does some very quick math in her head regarding healing time, then bites down on Akali’s neck where it meets her shoulder, hard. 

Akali makes a loud noise, her whole body moving in response, trying to press as much of herself against Evelynn as possible. 

Evelynn slides a hand down the threadbare t-shirt Akali wears to bed, then under it. She lets go of Akali’s neck to kiss the mark she’s just left and roughly pinches a nipple. Akali curses, pushing up into her hand. 

“You’re gorgeous like this,” Evelynn murmurs into her ear. 

“Like what,” Akali pants out.

“Desperate for it.”

She ducks down, pushes up Akali’s shirt, and sucks that nipple into her mouth, moving her hand to the other one for the same treatment. By the time she lets go of that one Akali is whimpering, her legs moving restlessly.

Evelynn looms over her again. “What do you want?”

“You.” 

“Mmm, I know that. And I want you, too. But be more specific.” 

Akali’s face turns towards the nightstand and back but she doesn’t say anything. 

“Oh, no; darling. No hinting. You have to ask for it.”

Evelynn wishes the light was on just so she could see how much Akali is blushing. 

Akali licks her lips. “I--I want you to fuck me.”

“Say ‘please,’” Evelynn purrs. 

“Please, Eve, I want you to fuck me,” she whines.

The sound of Akali begging--will it ever stop being this arousing? Evelynn takes a slow breath before she moves back. 

“Go on. And turn on the lamp, I want to see you.” 

Akali wiggles to sitting up, then leans off the side of the bed to click the lamp on before she yanks the drawer open. The room is bathed in warm light, and the view of Akali’s backside is a nice even in a t-shirt and shorts.

Evelynn answers her unspoken question. “Whichever one you’d like.” 

Akali comes back with the set Evelynn bought in Seattle, plus the lube. She hands the harness and dildo to Evelynn. 

“Thank you.” Evelynn kisses her. “Take your clothes off, then help me get it on.” 

They both strip quickly, and Akali moves back to help Evelynn. Akali has a harness of her own; the kind that look like boyshort underwear and a fairly inexpensive dildo to go with it; she’s seen Akali use it on Ahri. She should ask Akali to wear it for her sometime; ride her like that. Well, maybe with one of Evelynn’s own dildos. 

She’s brought out of her thoughts by Akali’s hands on her, finishing the last buckle of the leather harness before she moves back and sits on her heels. 

Akali’s gaze moves between her breasts and the dildo, and she’s licking her lips again. Akali is orally fixated to an amusing degree. 

Which gives Evelynn an idea. 

She gets up on her knees and moves forward, then slides one hand around the back of Akali’s neck and brings her face between her breasts. 

Akali groans into Evelynn’s cleavage and brings her hands to push them together and rubs her face back and forth, before moving to one breast and putting her mouth on a nipple and sucking. The sensation shoots straight to Evelynn’s clit and she gasps, and after a moment she pulls away and then offers the other one, and Akali evens her up.

She slides a hand into Akali’s hair and tugs and Akali pops off the second breast with a small noise. Evelynn grins. 

And then she gently pushes Akali’s head further down. 

It takes a second for Akali to figure out what Evelynn wants, and the realization makes her eyes go wide, her face inches away from the dildo. 

Evelynn watches Akali’s expression. She’s hesitant but not cringing or turning away. 

“You’ve never done this before, have you, kitten? I’m sure you’ll be good at it, you and your clever mouth.”

Akali hears the challenge in her words and moves forward, wrapping her lips around the head, bracing her hands on Evelynn’s hips. 

“Here, put a hand around the base of it, it’s easier to control and then there’s an easy stopping point. And then--yes, just like that. See, I knew you’d be a natural.” Evelynn merely suggests a rhythm with the hand in Akali’s hair and she follows it.

It’s not the best angle for it; Akali would find it difficult to take the whole thing even if she wanted to. But she’s moving back and forth on the dildo and obviously salivating. Another tug on her hair and she’s looking up at Evelynn through her eyelashes, and isn’t  _ that _ a fantastic view. Evelynn pets Akali’s cheek with her other hand.

“You look like you were made to do this, you know. You’re a pretty little thing with your mouth full. I should take photos of you like this and show them to Ahri and Kai’sa. Might just have to show them in person, next time. But then you’ll have to do this all the time, won’t you?” Akali is breathing hard and making small noises as she bobs up and down, her face red.

Evelynn tightens her grasp on Akali’s hair at the same time that she moves back. The dildo slips out of Akali’s mouth and she groans out loud, her lips shiny with saliva. Evelynn pulls Akali up and kisses her again before letting go of her hair and Akali nearly falls over against Evelynn in a daze.

“Oh, careful there, darling. Lie on your back now, that’s good, bend your knees.” Akali acquiesces immediately, her legs shamelessly spread.

Evelynn adds lube to the dildo already covered in spit, then takes a small amount on the pads of her thumbs and strokes along either side of Akali’s labia up to either side of her clitoris. Akali curses and her whole body moves.

“Oh, fuck!”

“I think you’re more than ready now, what do you think? Hm?”

“Yes, please!”

There’s always the temptation to tease her further, but Evelynn wants this as badly as Akali does. She lets Akali guide the dildo into herself as she pushes forward until their bodies meet. She pulls most of the way out and then pushes back in and Akali cries out.

There’s been more than once Evelynn has has tied Akali’s wrists above her head to the headboard for this. But now she allows Akali’s arms wrap around her neck and her legs wrap around her hips and Evelynn lets her set the pace with her feet at Evelynn’s back and the roll of her hips, her eyes mostly closed.

She makes a sound of delighted surprise every time Evelynn pushes into her, and Evelynn kisses her face and panting mouth over and over, but eventually she can hear a note of impatience in her cries.

“Do you want me to touch you or do you want to do it yourself?”

“Please, Eve, touch me--”

Evelynn leans on one hand and changes the angle just enough to move the other hand between them, get a thumb slippery with Akali’s slick and then move it against her clit at the angle she likes. Akali’s legs jerk and her breathing hitches.

Akali knows to make eye contact as she nears orgasm; it’s a habit so ingrained in her now that Evelynn doesn’t have to ask. Akali’s expression as she approaches orgasm is often hypnotic, but there’s something more than that in her gaze, and looking into Akali’s eyes is like going into free fall. 

Akali tenses and shouts as she comes. ”Oh, Evely--I _ \--aah!” _

She’s still looking up at Evelynn through half-closed eyes, and Evelynn is still moving, she’s so close--and Akali is holding Evelynn’s face in both hands again; and all Evelynn can see is Akali’s face, Akali’s eyes; and Akali can see all of her, and Evelynn isn’t afraid.

Evelynn sucks in a breath and tumbles over the edge into her own orgasm, and she doesn’t look away, and Akali is there to catch her.

 

Akali is stroking her face and talking in a soothing voice--”Eve, it’s okay, I’m right here,” and she blinks away the last of her orgasm and goes to speak and can’t--it’s like there’s something stuck in her throat. She swallows hard and breathes in and out, and when Akali pulls her in close and rolls them to one side she doesn’t fight it. Akali hugs her and pets her hair.

“I’m supposed to comfort you,” Evelynn protests into Akali’s shoulder, her voice oddly rough.

Akali huffs out a laugh. “We’re supposed to comfort each other, that’s how it works.”

Evelynn doesn’t move away; but she feels guilty all the same. 

“Evelynn, I know you usually get what you need from taking care of me, but you’re allowed to want someone to comfort you, sometimes.” 

She can’t speak again, so she only nods.

“Also, hold on, you’re still inside of me.” 

Evelynn pulls back as Akali puts a hand down to ease the toy out of her. They make quick work of the harness and set it aside before moving back into each other’s arms, faces inches apart. 

This level of intimacy should be awful, and it isn’t; and Evelynn wonders at it. It’s like her fear has been put on pause for a while, her and Akali in their own tiny world in Evelynn’s bed. She still can’t stop looking at Akali’s face; it’s somehow both familiar and completely new. 

Akali is doing the same, gazing back at her without reservation, until she moves forward and kisses Evelynn softly. 

“I’m going to get something. I’ll be right back.” Akali gets up and walks out of the room, door still ajar. Evelynn pulls up the covers, chilled and suddenly drowsy again, but a minute later the door closes and she looks up and Akali is smiling, still naked and carrying something. 

“Here.” Akali hands her a glass of water, and Evelynn sits up to drink it.

Akali sets an already half-empty glass of her own on the nightstand, along with the objects in her hand--two apples in a bowl, still wet from being washed; and a small paring knife. She moves back into the bed, sitting behind Evelynn and pulling her back to lean on her. 

Evelynn sips at the water. Akali reaches over, picks up an apple and the paring knife, and starts cutting slices of fruit. She eats the first slice, then offers the second one to Evelynn. 

She smiles and takes it. Akali kisses the back of her head, and they eat both apples that way, taking turns eating slices as Akali cuts them. Evelynn takes sips of the water until it’s gone, and Akali takes the glass and sets it side. 

Arms wrap around Evelynn, and Akali rubs her face in Evelynn’s hair. “Don’t expect me to do this for you after you’ve just left a nasty mark on me,” but her smile is audible. 

Evelynn smiles back. “I did, though. On your neck.”

“Okay, fair.” Akali laughs. “Ahri’s gonna be so mad.”

“No, she won’t. Our next public appearance isn’t for over a week. You’ll be fine if you don’t post any selfies where it shows.” Her conversation with Ahri already feels like forever ago. 

“You know, Ahri and Kai’sa talked to me. In Seattle. Ahri tried to tell me you might have feelings for me. I wasn’t sure I believed her, at the time. I think I do now.”

She’s glad Akali can’t see her face, at the moment. “Ahri is very keen observer.”

Akali hugs her tighter and nuzzles her neck. 

Evelynn hears a sound and looks at her window. The pre-dawn light is coming in around the edges of her blinds, and a bird is awake and telling everyone about it, which means their own alarms will go off in only a couple of hours. 

But that can all wait. For now she leans into Akali’s warmth and covers Akali’s hands with her own and lets herself be held. 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I swear this is the actual end of this series. 
> 
> I'm not done writing k/da fics! Just done with this particular series of them. Whew.
> 
> As always, I live for comments! I have some of the best commenters. ;_;
> 
> You can also shout at me at [my tumblr](http://aprillikesthings.tumblr.com) or [my twitter](http://twitter.com/on_bicycle) (some nsfw)!
> 
> This got fan art!! A whole (sfw) comic of the "Does she know that you let me do this?" scene, by [sxvrba on twitter](https://twitter.com/sxvrba/status/1104982434301403136)!


End file.
